


Broaden Your Horizon

by evership



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evership/pseuds/evership
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine wants to know how good in bed he is. </p>
<p>Kagami doesn't have an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broaden Your Horizon

”Oi, Kagami, how good am I in bed?” Aomine was lying on the floor in front of the TV, an open magazine covering his face. Kagami shrugged on the couch.

“I don’t know.” He said. The blue-haired boy removed the  _Basketball Weekly_  and sat up.

“Come on; rate me on a scale from 1 to 10! How good am I? I’m an 11, right?” He wiggled his eyebrows and the red-head gave him a pointed look.

“I mean that I really don’t  _know_.” He explained. “I’ve only been with  _you_  so I don’t have anything to compare with. Maybe you suck and I just don’t know it!”

Aomine heaved himself up from the floor and loomed over the other basketball player.

“But it  _feels_  good, right?”

Kagami blinked. “Well,  _yeah_ , but … Maybe it could feel even  _better._ Should I get some experience?”

“ _Excuseme?_ ” Aomine squeaked and took a step back.

“Yeah, I should broaden my horizon. Kuroko’s the silent type so I’m guessing he’s a real monster in bed. I should ask him –“

“W–wait just a damn minute here!”

“–or maybe Akashi? You think he’s into pain? Oh, I wanna try spanking sometime!” Kagami rose from the couch and pushed past his lover. Aomine spun around and followed him.

“O–oi! Where are you going?! Get back here!”

“I’m off to Kuroko’s!” He shoved a foot in a shoe while pulling on a jacket. “I’ll be back in a few hours. You can cook dinner tonight, yeah?” The red-head opened the door and stepped outside in the chilly spring air.

“Kagami!”

The tiger kept walking.

“Oi!  _Taiga!”_

  
Kagami returned 20 minutes later with a bag of burgers and 2 large sodas. Aomine was waiting outside with a worried scowl and looking so pathetic and lost that Kagami had to bite his lip to keep from smiling.

“That’s for leaving hickeys in places I can’t cover.” The red-head said and Aomine’s head snapped up, relief flooding his eyes.

“Bakagami,” he mumbled and stood. “I should pound your ass into next week for this!”

“As long as you don’t leave any marks on my throat or neck! Do you know how awkward it is to have Kuroko scrutinize your skin before saying ‘ _I hope he’s not too rough on you’_? Shit,” He laughed. “I wanted to shove him in a locker and pretend that that conversation never happened!” Kagami held up the bag and gave it a shake. “Hungry?”

“Yeah.”

“Hey, you think I’d actually go and do it?”

“ _No._ ” Aomine glared and ducked his head.

“You’re cute like this.”

“Shut up.”

“You are!” Kagami grinned and Aomine felt his face heat.

“No, I’m  _not!_ ” He bit out. The tiger leaned in close and kissed his nose.

“I love you.”

“… Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you you liked it! I'm on tumblr with the same name (evership) :3


End file.
